The present invention relates to miniaturized sounders and in particular to a buzzer for a pocket paging device or the like.
Pocket pagers have gained wide use and acceptance in recent years. Such pages are commonly used by physicians, repair technicians, and others who must remain in contact with a central location. The pager, which correspondes in size roughly to that of a cigarette package, is carried in a pocket or clipped to the clothing of the user. In one common type of paging system, a radio signal at a particular frequency is generated when contact with the user is required. The radio signal serves to trigger an oscilator within the pager which, in turn, drives a buzzer. The user, upon hearing the buzzer, places a telephone call to the central location to receive his message.
Pocket pagers must be small enough to be comfortably carried by the user. In addition, the pager must be large enough to contain the buzzer along with its associated electronics and power supply. It is thus desirable to miniaturize the components of the pager as much as possible. This poses a particular problem with regard to the buzzer since the buzzer must be capable of generating a sound sufficiently loud to insure attracting the users attention regardless of ambiant noise conditions.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved buzzer which is small in volume but capable of producing a relatively loud, audible sound,
A further object is to provide such a buzzer which is compatible with conventional pocket pager drive circuits and power sources.
A still further object is to provide such a buzzer which is reliable, efficient and which may be constructed of a small number of components which may be readily assembled.